In known power train systems having creeper capabilities the operator may select a low gear which is typically desirable when accurate and precise machine positioning is warranted. The power train system generally includes a transmission having a creeper gear assembly integrated into the transmission gearing within a transmission casing. Consequently, manufacturers are required to manufacture and stock several types of transmissions including transmissions having creeper capabilities and transmission without. Moreover, designers of creeper mechanisms are generally allowed little if any extra space within the transmission casing and are forced to maintain the creeper assembly within a compact space within the transmission casing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,519, issued to Beim and having an issue date of Nov. 17, 1987, discloses a transmission assembly including a creeper mechanism integrated into the transmission assembly. The creeper portion of the transmission, in addition to the transmission gearing are enclosed within a transmission casing. More specifically, a bulkhead is anchored to an interior of the casing and supports the creeper mechanism.
It is desirable to provide a power train system of simple construct which includes a creeper mechanism without a significant increase in cost of manufacture, processing and storage of additional components associated with this system. Further, a power train system which is easy to engage, disengage and disable without premature creeper component failure and wear is desirable.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.